Breath: Silent Distress of the Dragon
by Miko Hayashi
Summary: Grimmjow didn't think his mission would be exciting till he met Eve, his target for his mission as well as Ichigo. What will Grimmjow do when he falls in love with the dragon demon? slight Ichixoc and full Grimmxoc Lemon in 1st chap.
1. Chapter 1: Beauty meets the Beast

**SKG749: Well...this is my first fanfiction since I finally decided 'Hey what the hell...might as well see where I get with this..." I was loving these Bleach fanfictions so I was taking a look at some of the ideas and practically thought of my roleplays and it clicked. It took me a bit to think of a pairing with either my OCs I would use; Miko, Robin, Eve, Meridian, Takara, and Kaya. Kaya is really my perscom(sp?) for Chobits but frankly I don't care. I'm thinking on pairing the gentle and adorable dragon demon Eve with the rough and hot tempered Grimmjow. I will need reviews if anyone wants me to continue...thank you for taking your time in reading this. Love ya guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...deal with it. I only own Eve and the OCs listed above.**

**Chapter 1: Beauty meets the Beast**

Grimmjow growled at the fact that Aizen had forced him to do a mission he had not planned on doing. His fists were clenched as he received stares and glances from the pitiful humans that were not worth his time. Kurosaki Ichigo was the only one he wanted to kill. He was the only human/subsitute shinigami he actually had time to take out. If it wasn't for the fact that Aizen wanted Grimmjow to remain incognito, he would've just busted down every building till he found the ever so irritating orange haired shinigami. He was to gather information on his abilities and see how his progress was in training. It was quite boring but at least the world of the living was not as boring as Hueco Mundo. His steel blue eyes sent narrowed glares towards the ongoing pedistrians on the sidewalk as he stomped his way back to his place. He was rather uncomfortable in his gigai that was modified by the arrancar scientist that could easily rival Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

As he entered his apartment that Gin had somehow made arrangements with, he took out his key to unlock the door. He kicked open the door as he took a glance around at his almost bare room. It had a small bedroom with a queen sized matress. He didn't even think he'd need such a big matress but he really didn't care. There was a kitchen that can hold about 3 people in it at once. It had a few counter tops with a dishwasher, a trash can, a stove, a microwave and a fridge. Gin made complete sure it was with food, knowing how the money he gave Grimmjow wasn't gonna be enough for the hot tempered hollow shinigami. An entire --human-- background check, brief mission run-down, and mission log book was set neatly on his bed sheets. He grew bored and turned to look around at his room. It had dresser with a few drawers with clothers, a decent sized TV, a window with a fire escape, and a bathroom was the last piece that completed the room. He began to flip through his human background check but grumbled with anger, throwing it to the ground. He was already angry with Aizen and wanted to kill him on the spot but he knew that Aizen wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

He dug around into his pocket to find his steel gray Motorola RAZR that Gin had given him. Aizen was quite entertained by Grimmjow's facial expression when he was given his clothes. He was in his gigai at the time and knew that if his gigai didn't surpress his powers to zero, he would've wiped that smug look off his face. He wore a black jacket with a white tang top underneath. He had on somewhat tight black pants with brown hiking boots that seem like they could crush a guy's balls with one step. He had a black studded belt hanging around his waist and another doing the same but to the other side. One hung to the left while the other hung to the right. He had a chain wallet clipped to a nearby belt loop and was placed in his pocket. (A/N: The belts are not in the belt loops...kinda similar to Squall in Kingdom Hearts. drools at sexy Grimmjow in the outfit) He felt so ridiculuous dressed like a mere human. It disgusted him to a point where it broke a sensitive nerve that'd set him off, killing everything in sight.

The new pain of sleep slowly forced his eyelids to droop till they clipped shut, sending him into a new state of mind. The only thing he managed to mutter was, "I'm...gonna kill you...Ichigo..."

_**Over with Eve...**_

Eve wasn't new to the human world. She was indeed up-to-date with its technology and attended Karakura High School. She was on the edge of being 16 soon but she was absolutely adorable to guys and a few girls. Even though she had a full chest, she was a bit short for being in high school. She had long, mid-back blonde hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. She was a bit hyper most of the time but she was serious when she needed to be. She was about 5' 2" tall and when it came down to it, Ichigo loved to ruffle her hair a lot and use her as an arm rest. She'd squeal and squirm under his weight-shifted arm and cry out saying she wasn't an arm rest. Ichigo found it amusing to him, to watch the slightly older but cute girl act like a complete 5-year old.

She was safely and quietly sleeping in her bed when the glass of the window shattered in front of her since her face looked in its direction. She shot up quickly as she came face-to-face with a blue haired, blue eyed man that gave her a glare that made her shudder. She was almost in tears by the harsh man's appearance. She had never seen him in her life nor had she seen a person with a hole in their stomach. She was frozen with fear as she gazed into his eyes.

Grimmjow remembered one thing from his mission run-down that he had to do...obtain the dragon girl and take her to Aizen for transformation to an arrancar. He licked his lips at the fear in her eyes. He knew well enough that this was the girl Aizen was talking about. She had a petite but curvy body that matched her hair color and eye color. He was smirking at her with a murderer-like smile. He thought for a brief moment that a better way to obtain a new arrancar, no wait, two arrancar would be to mate with her then transform her. He couldn't help the fact his mind was in the gutter.

"W-who are you?" She asked, stuttering with the very first word. She was frightened by the way he was looking at her. He growled and leaped into her room, drawing closer to her now awakened form.

"That is none of your concern...now...come with me...you are needed elsewhere." He reached out to grab her wrist but she snapped at him, her sharp dragon fangs streaking a cut into his skin. He gritted his teeth with anger as he leaped on her, his form just slightly above her. He figured that while he was at it, he'd screw her to teach her who's boss.

"W-w-what are you d-doing?!" She cried, her muffled pleas silenced by his lips that angrily abused hers.

He took in her scent that he noticed when he kissed her roughly. Unfortunately for her, she had no parents and lived on her own. He slowly pulled off the covers from her barely covered form. She wore a tang top and shorts so she wouldn't sweat in the night. He lowered himself onto her, only inches away from grinding into her. He made out with her roughly, biting her bottom lip so her mouth would open on command. He darted his tongue as fast as he could, making her choke a little. He explored it for anything of interest but was cut off by a quick, sprinting pain in his tongue. She had bit it so she could keep him at bay with the pain in his mouth than on her. That move was gonna cost her big time. No one ever dared to try and hurt the Sexta Espada, let alone kill him. A certain few had the guts to try and take him out but this girl wasn't on that list...yet.

"Why you little bitch!! I will teach you who's boss!" He snapped, ripping her top of and shredding her shorts into pieces.

Quickly with the swiftness of his hand, he dove 2 of his fingers into her through her panties. She gasped with tears streaking down her cheeks. She had never been in so much distress in her life. He growled at the panties being in his way as he tore them clean from her body, her naked form shaking in fear or...was it pleasure? He grinned as he shoved his fingers in and out at a fast pace that made her arch her back. She was still crying, wishing Ichigo was there at that moment. She bucked her hips in an attempt to have his fingers slide out. She was already wet enough to slip his fingers clean out of her nether regions but they wouldn't leave. They were the foreign intruder she wanted gone at the moment as she continued bucking her hips but they were stopped by Grimmjow's other hand that was free from groping her chest. He gave her a sinister stare, showing her that he had no sympathy for her if he made it hurt. He continued, diving deeper until he came to a stop. He grinned with satisfaction as it grew harder for him to pull his fingers out. She clasped her walls around them, letting out yet another loud but muffled moan when Grimmjow took in the torturous, wonderful music with another rough kiss. She bucked her hips once more till her toes curled, her breathing unsteady, and his fingers wet with a bittersweet fluid that he was dying to taste. Licking his skinny digits clean, he smirked at the beauty beneath him.

"What's it like to feel pleasure for the first time? You seem a bit tight but I could understand that precious." He stood up, taking his perch on the window sill. Before he was about to leave, he sent her a death glare with an evil smirk to go with it. "I will get you when I can give Aizen a call but in the meantime...you tell anybody about this...I'LL KILL YOU!!"

She was in deep distress and panic from the glare that she received. She turned to him when he spoke her name, "You better not say a thing of me to anybody, Eve. I will not reveal my name unless I can trust you to come with me quietly next time without a struggle."

After that, Grimmjow took off into the darkness of the night, while Eve cried in her bed with her sheets around her. Ichigo was only a few blocks away and had the sense of a hollow of some sort going by but what really caught him was the sense of his friend in trouble. He put on his shirt, jean, boxers, and shoes, taking off towards Eve's house. Grimmjow was long gone before he could ever set eyes on the dreaded shinigami he wanted to stab and decapitate. Ichigo found Eve in tears on her bed, her night clothes torn in pieces.

"Eve...," He stated, sitting next to her on her bed and pulling her into a hug, "what happened to you?"

Only a few words escaped her lips as she cuddled closer to her friend who was trying his best to stop her crying. He petted her head, resting his chin on it while rocking her softly. "I..."

He looked at her with worry, concern, and fear in his eyes. She gulped back sobs and began to speak. "I...I was raped..."

Ichigo wore a shocked expression and he could not stand to see his friend that way. "W-what did this man do to you?" He asked, embracing her in his arms and discarding the fact she was naked.

She choked back her tears so she could speak again but they would not hold in. "He...he fingered me and threatened that if I said anything of his appearance...he'd kill me..."

Ichigo was shocked at Eve's horrible state and never did he let go of her. He, indeed, had _feelings_ for her and he could never let the rapist touch her again. "I will protect you..."

Those were his last words to her till she fell asleep in his embrace. He dressed her, trying not to be a perv about her body, and he grabbed her uniform, some panties, a bra, her socks and shoes, and took her to his house/clinic. He was hoping she'd be safe there. As he dashed down the street, he told his dad to leave him be with the smart ass and utterly retarded remarks his dad could come up with and to grab a futon for Eve. He was worried about her, nuzzling his head into her golden locks but when he came into the room, a certain lion stuffed animal had to ruin the moment...


	2. Chapter 2: A Night of Hidden Feelings

**SKG749: Well...Eve has been raped by Grimmjow and Ichigo is gonna let her stay with him awhile since she can't be living alone. He will reveal his feelings in later chapters and there will be some humor as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...get over it. I wish I did so I can change up the story line but it's owned by Tite Kubo. I only own Eve and maybe a few more OCs I'll throw in there.**

**Chapter 2: A Night of Hidden Feelings and a Day of Fear**

Ichigo never let her go that night, his nose taking in her scent as he rested his head on hers. He felt horrible for the traumatizing state she was in and he blamed himself for not being there even though he didn't suspect such a thing to happen that very night. He felt his heart pound against his chest as the girl cried against him. He kissed the tears away, a faint shade of pink stretching across his cheeks. He was enjoying the moment with her until a certain lion stuffed animal came out of his "jail cell".

"IIIIICHIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Where's Rukia?!" the lion cried as he tried to cling onto Ichigo but a foot met with his face.

"Shut it Kon...can't you see you might wake Eve up?" He whispered, Eve shifting a little in her sleep. He still held the blush on his face but he immediately glared at Kon. Knowing him, he'd probably try to be hugged into the "Valley of the Gods".

"Mmmm...say Ichigo. I didn't know you were popular with the ladies." Kon grinned and nudged Ichigo in the ribs. Ichigo's anger was rising, his blood boiling to a high temperature. He looked down at Eve and simmered down.

"Kon...leave us now! She was just raped earlier and I have no time for your perverted remarks. Keep that mind of yours away from us. She's already been traumatized as it is..." He took the stuffed animal and chucked him into the dark closet Rukia normally slept in. He sent Kon a glare, commanding that he close the door. Kon knew that if he didn't do it, he'd have the stuffing drained out of his body. He immediately shut the door, being quiet as Ichigo went back into a calm state.

He had his feelings nearly take over. He even felt as if his inner Hollow were to take over. He growled at him, telling him to leave him at once; that he didn't want to be taken over or bothered. He glanced at the blonde beauty that laid before him, the blush creeping across his face once again. He looked as if he were gonna cry, his eyes already glazing over with fear. He felt the tears leave his closed eyelids and land on Eve's face. He lifted her chin up as softly as he could, kissing her on the lips. He noticed how abused her once soft, supple lips were. He grew a bit angry at the rapist for such a thing but he returned to the kiss he was giving her. It was gentle and cautious of her bruised lips. He pulled away, wiping her tears off her fragile, bruised face.

"I will not let that happen again...I will protect you as long as I live...my feelings for you will never change..." He murmured, kissing her once more before he fell asleep.

--

The next day had come sooner than Ichigo thought. He had comforted Eve all night and barely got any sleep. He pulled a few strands of her hair out of her face, gazing at the closed sapphires that he adored so much. He gently shook her, hoping she'd awaken. Her eyelids fluttered open to a comforting Ichigo. "Wake up Eve-chan...it's morning and we need to get ready for school..."

She nodded, yawning and stretching out her arms and legs. She got up, her hair was matted and tangled but she took her uniform but stopped to look at her savior. "Hey Ichigo-san?"

He glanced at her, tilting his head to the left. "Yah Eve-chan?"

"Thank you for comforting me...I really appreciate it." She gave him her adorable signature smile, walking off to the bathroom for a shower. Ichigo laid back on his mattress, his heart was racing inside his rib cage but he didn't care one bit. He closed his eyes as remembered the memories of last night. He absolutely loved it; being close to his crush was already making his day.

They were both ready for school, Eve dashing to her house to grab some money and her book bag. She ran to Ichigo, her happiness visible on her face even from such a horrible night. As they arrived at their school, a very unnecessary and annoying friend of theirs came bounding their way only to have a foot in his face.

"Ichigoooooo! Why do you always put your foot in my face?!" their friend complained.

"Shut it Keigo...I have no time for this! Besides...you're very loud." Ichigo rolled his eyes as Keigo whined about some of the things that had nothing to do with his situation last night.

Grimmjow was in a tree, sitting quietly on a branch, observing his most hated enemy. He wanted to jump out and slash at Ichigo till he cut his head off. He could imagine the fun in that, a smirk creeping its way on his face. He proped his head up with a hand on his cheek, his elbow resting on his thigh. He yawned with boredom, his eyelids heavy from having no action or fighting against Kurosaki. His gaze met Eve, a few entertaining memories playing back in his mind. He hid his spiritual energy quite well as he kept his gaze on the girl and target of Aizen's experiments.

Eve turned her head till she came in the face of her rapist. Her eyes widened as his steel blue ones held lust...blood lust. He wanted to hear her screams and moans again, his fingers and his hardness wet all over. He growled lowly as he made Eve shudder with the sudden noise. Ichigo turned to Eve who held a fearful expression on her features. He knew something was wrong and held her close.

"What's wrong Eve-chan?" He whispered, his head nuzzling her neck. Eve did not respond as the steel blue eyes continued their gaze into hers. She gulped, her fright keeping her from moving.

Grimmjow gave her one last look, mouthing something under his breath. His voice did not come but his words were understandable with his mouth movement. He only said voicelessly, "Tonight...you..."

Eve had tears coming from her eyes, her sapphires growing wetter from the stinging drops. Ichigo noticed how bad her emotional state was and he glanced up in the direction she looked in. He knew something was terribly wrong. He took her inside the school, placing her softly in her seat as he sat in his which was next to hers. He held her hand and told her that it would be alright. She nodded a little, her head resting on her desk top. She fell asleep from the fear, her eyelids closing shut. Ichigo didn't know what to do at all. All he knew was that he was gonna do everything in his power to cheer her up and forget that terrifying ordeal. Orihime glanced at Ichigo who was trying to comfort Eve. She wanted to know what was going on so she passed a note to Ichigo. He looked to the folded piece of paper and began to read it.

_Ichigo,_

_What happened to Eve? I noticed you comforting her. Did something bad happen to her?_

_Orihime_

He wrote back, stating she was raped and to not tell anybody unless Eve felt comfortable to say it to anybody. She nodded, looking sorry for the girl who couldn't contain her fear and sadness. It was really scary for her and little did she know that she was in a bad state of mind. The teacher stood up at the podium with a smile on her face.

"Today we have a new student...please welcome our Spanish transfer student, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

A man with spiky blue hair and steel blue eyes came in with a grin on his face. Grimmjow glanced at Eve, her face full of fright. She froze, her eyes widening at the man. He gave her a death glare that was basically saying to not tell anybody he raped her. She covered her face with her desk, falling asleep. She knew she was in deep shit...


	3. Chapter 3: The Hidden Truth and Guilt

**SKG749: Well, I was thinking that Ichigo should admit something to Eve...Grimmjow sends her death glares and such. She keeps her fear for him to herself, hoping Ichigo won't notice. Ichigo does notice this.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...wish I did. I own Eve and her OC friends. **

**Chapter 3: The Hidden Truth and Guilty Emotions**

Eve never looked at Grimmjow as he sat next to her. He gave her seductive smirks and always ran his hand up and down her thighs. She felt uncomfortable with him around, her fear for him increasing with every touch and every look he gave her. Ichigo grew worried that something was really wrong that he was missing, Grimmjow appearing as if nothing happened. Ichigo growled in confusion, knowing it had something to do with Eve's rape. He gave her a note to read, Grimmjow shooting a glance towards the folded piece of paper. She picked up the paper and unfolded it, reading its content.

_Eve,_

_Are you alright? You seem to be scared of Grimmjow...wait! Is he your rapist?! _

_I have to fight him and tell him to back off but why isn't he attacking me? Do you mind if we talk in private?_

_Love,_

_Ichigo_

Eve's eyes widen but she gave him a slight nod. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, his fists clenched. He turned his gaze back to Eve, his expression falling into sadness. He patted her back, mouthing the words 'it'll be alright...' voicelessly to his beauty, his crush, and his friend. He turned back at the board, sleepiness and depression showing in his eyes. He couldn't imagine how much pain Eve went through that night. Hell, he couldn't stand to see her like this one bit. He loved it when she was extremely happy and hyper, always making him laugh and smile. He hated this state of mind and wished the old Eve came back. Now she was on the safe and paranoid side, something Ichigo didn't like in her.

--

At lunch, it seemed really strange that Ichigo never sat with his friends, talking and chatting as usual, but to find him with Eve was indeed strange all in all. Orihime, Ishida, Tatsuki, Chad, Rukia, and even Renji began to talk amongst themselves.

"Ichigo's been acting really odd lately, don't you agree Uryuu?" Renji said, turning his gaze towards the Quincy. He pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose and nodded.

"Doesn't anyone know whats going on with him?" Orihime adjusted her throat, all their stares landed on her. She gulped and sighed.

"I know what's with him...he's in love..." Everyone's jaws dropped, they found it hard to believe Kurosaki loved someone.

"How do you know he's in love Inoue?!" Renji hissed, Orihime's gaze shifting to him.

"Because...," she paused but continued."he told me."

Renji shook his head, still shocked by the unbelieveable information. He began to think that something else was going on...something that he missed. He was deep in thought, the suspicion that something else was there. The problem at hand was the fact Ichigo loves this girl but what else was there? There was the hidden _a_ variable in this equation and Renji thinking this was a big shock if anyone knew what he was thinking. He didn't know whether to question Kurosaki like a cop from CSI but he knew that would be his best bet. He nodded mentally to himself and prepared a plan.

Meanwhile, Ichigo smiled sweetly to Eve, his eyebrows remaining furrowed. He couldn't stand the awkward silence between them so he began the conversation.

"Is Grimmjow you're rapist?" The question truly caught her off guard but she lowered her head and nodded in response.

"Yes...he is..." She mumbled, Ichigo's eyes glazed over with concern and sadness. Stinging, salty tears pried themselves from his eyes, small waterfalls of rain dripping down his cheek bones. He couldn't bare his feelings to be hidden anymore.

"Listen...Eve, there's something I have to tell you, something that's been eating away at me..." He took in a deep breath, his hands gracing hers and his lips only a few inches from hers. He looked deepily into her blue sapphires, a smile inching from ear to ear.

"I really don't know how to say this but I..." All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Keigo had to ruin the moment. "God dammit Keigo! Do ya always have to do that?! Can't you see I'm busy here?! You're so annoying!"

Keigo whined like a little kid not getting what he wants. "But Ichigoooo! Why do you always ignore me?! I thought we were friends!! Why do you always turn down my invites to hang out?!"

Mizuiro sighed, grabbing his friend's shirt collar and began to drag him away, thinking 'I don't know why he always does this...'. Keigo kept whining and complaining about complete nonsense, leaving Eve a little confused. It was a bit ridiculous in any case and all she could do at that moment was sweatdrop. Ichigo cleared his throat to get her attention, the tint of pink engraved on his skin.

"As I was saying before we were rudely interrupted, the truth is I...uh...I...um..." He took a deep gulp of oxygen and shouted, "I LOVE YOU EVE! There I said it!"

Sweat formed on his brow, his face as red as a strawberry, which his name had meant. He felt his heart skip a few beats, sounding as if it was making the beat of a song. His hands became clamy and shook, clasping to his brown eyes. He was shy and embarrassed to admit his feelings by shouting but it had to be done. He felt like a total fool for falling for her, admitting his feelings, and leaving her speechless...at least he told her the hidden truth.

Grimmjow took his place on a tree branch, hiding from plain sight. He kept pondering the thought of Eve and how he was gonna acquire her with Ichigo noticing. He looked to him and the target, a kiss now sustained and shared between the two. He growled, his fists punching the tree trunk behind him. Something about that woman interested him but not just her body...something else entirely. He took in the sight of her golden locks blowing in the breeze, her sapphire blue orbs, her cream colored skin, and the image of her voice moaning out his name. He felt something melting away his heart like acid on skin. It truly felt strange to him but he shrugged it off. It came back once more and he could no longer take it. It was too much for him. His blue eyes began to tear up, small trails of water drifting down his skin. This surprised him very much so. This was suppose to never happen, let alone happen during his mission: To acquire the dragon and observe and take note of Ichigo's abilities. Never would he think he'd cry in his entire life but this was a new experience for him.

"What has this woman done to me?" He asked himself, leaning his head against the tree's bark.

"Why do I feel so guilty?" He closed his eyes, sleep pulling him away from reality.


	4. Chapter 4: Her True Form takes Flight

**SKG749: I'm already beginning to get reviews like that this fanfic is really awesome, keep writing it, is this a love triangle?!, etc., etc. I'm uberly excited by this since I put this fanfic up. I honestly thank those who faved this ****story, added me to their faves/suscribed, and reviewed. I love y'all for that! That's why I'm bent on posting two chapters at least each day till I must go back to my home in Florida. I cannot use the computer there but...in due ****time I will use it at home and/or at school and post. I promise not to disappoint! Keep R&R-ing! Thanks! Alrighty then...Ichi-kun, say the disclaimer!**

**Ichigo: Fine, Fine...geez you don't have to boss me around like that. -sends SKG a death glare- She doesn't own Bleach, Tite Kubo-sama does...get over it. -is dragged away by leash- x.x;**

**SKG749: Okie dokie then! C'mon Ichi-kun...let's go to the amusement park! xD Sorry if this is a lil short...too lazy right now -w-**

**Chapter 4: Her True Form takes Flight**

Eve had been taken aback by Ichigo's admittance to his feelings for her but once she did not back down. She had feelings for him as well, the blush on her creamy skin reddening. She knew well that she wanted him as badly as he did for her but what did she have to lose? She knew deep in her heart that the hard pounding against her ribs was definately a sign of deep affection. Little did she know, Ichigo has grown from being a prude to a perv. He somehow could control his urge to grope her boobs or her ass. She saw lust build up underneath his skin, heat growing and increasing at the apex of his legs. He shifted uncomfortably as the sudden throbbing became clear. He blushed, looking away from her fragile frame.

"Ichigo-san, are you ok? You look a little hot..." She leaned forward, her hand on his forehead. He tried controlling this, hoping he'll get through the day.

"I-I'm fine...d-don't worry about me...I...uh..." All of a sudden, a huge Menos Grandes hollow began its approach towards the high school, huge amounts of reitsu drawing it closer. It licked its lips, hunger for a delicious soul on its mind. It took one look at Eve and grinned.

"She seems...taaaaaaaaaasty..." It growled, getting closer.to her shaking figure. Ichigo knew everyone outside from lunch left, only the few with the highest reitsu to stay. He darted into his pocket, pulling out and hitting himself in the chest with his shinigami badge. Eve turned to him, believing in him to defeat the dreaded creature.

She felt a rush of adrenaline in her body, her eyes glazing over with dark, violet orbs. Scales grew on her soft skin, a long, arrowheaded tail growing from her tail bone. Razor sharp teeth began to protrude from her gums, a long snout elongating from her face. She grew larger in size, a more reptilian-like body structure taking on her once human features. She had a knife-like nose horn, two horns also trailing out of the top of her head. A large chin frill edging down her neck, slightly connected to her neck frill. Her neck had been extended, armoured plates covering her soft underbelly. A spiny frill ran down the top of her neck and stopped halfway. A larger frill trailed down her underbelly and two other frills stood side-by-side on her tail, stopping only about 1/4 of the length. Enormous wings grew on her back, taking on a record wingspan. The skin that laid on the top and sides of her body became a leathery hide that was inpenetrable by Hollows or shinigamis. She roared greatly, shattering windows with her voice. Her long, pointed tongue hissed at the Hollow, smoke emitting from her mouth. Her arms grew muscular and leathery as well, tipped with sharp claws.

She roared loudly at the hollow, her long pointed tongue dripping with saliva. Ichigo grew shocked at the large mythological beast that stood before him. He shook in slight fear, wondering if this Eve would not kill him. He gulped and backed up, Eve charging at the hollow with great speed. She instantly leaped up on it, bringing it down with one swipe of her claws. The hollow screeched in pain, coming at Eve again but as it did so, she grasped its neck in her jaws, biting down its black flesh. She scratched at the white mask that was perched on its face, the hollow slowly disappearing.

Eve rested on the ground, propping her head down on her clawed hands. She had the appearance of a dog as she did this but her deep crocodilian-like bellow remained. She had smoke emitting from her nostrils, her dark violet eyes gazing at Ichigo with concern. Ichigo came closer, petting her head as he heard her purr.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a dragon?" He asked, lying down next to her as she propped his lifeless body up. He fused with his body as he opened his eyes. He smiled at the large reptilian creature with wings.

_Didn't think you'd believe me...I thought you would think I was crazy..._ She purred, licking his face with her long tongue.

Ichigo actually felt really weird as he got licked by his crush who had become a feracious, merciless dragon. On the other hand, he didn't care what form she took, he knew that she was the same Eve. He nuzzled into her belly, falling asleep. He was taken home by the large creature, taking flight to his residence. She had him on her back, making sure he wouldn't fall. He cuddled into her wing as she made another down beat. She made her same crocodilian bellow and purred. He found that relaxing, sighing with content. She took that as a 'I feel really good right now and I never wanna leave you'. As she landed down on the ground by his house, his dad came busting through the door, expecting Ichigo to kick him in the face but came to something large. As he gazed at the creature, he shivered with fright. He was about to run back in but was toppled over by a sleeping Ichigo.

"DON'T EAT ME PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!" Isshin replied, down on his hands and knees, kissing Eve's foot. She rolled her eyes and lowered her head to get a better look at him and to be eye level.

_I am not going to eat you...I was simply returning Ichigo to you...He is a very sweet boy and just to let you know...I'm also part human so don't be surprised if Ichigo day dreams..._ And with that she took off into the night, running and leaping into the air with her first downbeat. Isshin only was shocked to see a dragon with his own eyes but shrugged it off. It was obviously a friend of his son's. He took Ichigo into his arms and walked up to his bedroom, placing him on his mattress with the bed sheets over him. You wonder what Ichigo was dreaming off? It would be extremely perverted and by the looks of it...seems a bit about having beastiality with Eve in her dragon form. I don't know how that's possible but I find it funny and bad. He'll probably be wondering why he had a dream like that and so will Hichigo. **(A/N: Hollow Ichigo if y'all didn't know...)**

**SKG749: Haha...Ichigo you're so strange...I find it hilarious!**

**Ichigo: O.O; I'm sick and disgusted with you! I would never do beastiality with her! -folds arms and turns away with a blushing face-**

**SKG749: Whatever you say Ichigo...whatever you say...hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took so long ;D Well...anyways...review!! No flames please...I use them to make s'mores! x38**


	5. Chapter 5: Mission Complications

SKG749: Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I had a lot of stuff I had to do but I'll try to type one chapter every fe

**SKG749: Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I had a lot of stuff I had to do but I'll try to type one chapter every few weeks unless I can get them in earlier. Also…I'm typing on the Windows Vista computer. It's really awesome! :3 Now…..if you have Myspace, add me! Now Ichigo…..do the honors!**

**Ichigo: Ugh….fine. She does not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. Now can I please leave?!**

**SKG749: Nope!! drags Ichigo away Laters peeps!**

**Chapter 5: Mission Complications**

Grimmjow had returned to his apartment, his gigai's heart throbbing wildly. After sobbing for the first time, his eyes became red and puffy with a stinging that wouldn't leave for hours on end. He couldn't say what exactly was wrong with him but he knew that Gin would torture him with this experience he had for the rest of his life.

"What…is this? I feel….so guilty about what I did but…why?" He moaned out loud, rolling over on his mattress to have his back facing the window.

He sat up, trying to sleep but sleep would not blossom from his blue orbs. He looked around, a girl standing in the shadows with an indifferent smirk. Grimmjow muttered under his breath, shooting a bird at the female. All she could do was snicker.

"So Mr. Kitty, you've fallen in love, haven't you? How pathetic for a simpleton of an arrancar to have feelings for the target…Have you lost your aggression and mercilessness?" the female arrancar purred.

Grimmjow growled just enough for his annoying ally to hear. She knew she was getting to the Sexta Espada, her voice becoming more agitating to him than ever before. He released himself from his gigai, pulling out his zanpaku-to from its sheath.

"Shut the hell up Yori! You're already annoying the fuck out of me as it is! I don't need you to be the replacement Gin! He already makes fun of me and tortures me as it is!" He whined, kicking the girl, Yori, out the window and into the night time air.

Yori easily stopped herself from skidding in midair just as easily as lifting a finger. She was an impressive arrancar but Aizen would not allow her into the Espada for reasons unknown. She withdrew her own blade, the black metal shining in the light. She held it out in front of her, her tongue lightly grazing the sharp edge. She was indeed getting pumped up for a fight but she knew that Aizen would not allow it.

"Poor Grimmy….I was only checking up on. Aizen-sama was getting really worried about you. He thought you were already dead…no matter. I don't need to fight with you…Aizen-sama's orders. Well, you seem just about alright so Au revoir and Adíos!" And with that dialogue that rolled off Yori's lips, she vanished.

Grimmjow grew so frustrated with the bitch who thought she could do this to him but now he couldn't do anything, only fulfill the mission he was given. He flew back to his gigai, lying down on the mattress while the thought of Eve floated through his mind. What was he gonna do? That was the only question that boggled his mind…until Eve took a walk along the street right passed the panther arrancar's apartment. He picked up her reitsu and looked out the window, the blonde's beauty increasing in the full moon's light. He didn't know what he really was gonna do but his cock stated otherwise. The now horny Espada fell back on the bed and ripped off his pants and boxers, gazing at his hardened member that stood up all on its own. Yup, he was in the mood.

Grazing his slender digits over the sensitive skin, he twitched and gasped by the sudden feeling. He wrapped them around his length, moving in an up-and-down motion. He felt it twitch and throb under his touch, his abdominal muscles quenching and tightening. After minutes of thrusting into his grip, he came with all that he had at that moment, the warm sticky fluid dripping down his fingers. He pulled away from his softened "friend", tempted to lick the juices off of his hand. He shook his head but in the end, licked and sucked on them, his eyes halfway closed with pleasure.

"I……need the target….or this'll keep happening…." He moaned again, finally falling into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6: Draconic Memories

**SKG749: Here I am peeps! I'm so sorry about the wait! I had a lot of stuff I had to do that involved drama and school. It was so annoying and plus I had writer's block. Had to reread my fanfic! I hope I didn't disappoint you with my long hiatus!**

**Ichigo: -rolls eyes- Whatever…anyways, she doesn't own Bleach and never will. Sorry Miko-chan…**

**SKG749: So not cool Ichi-chan! This chapter's grammar is gonna be different so yah…on with the story!**

**Chapter 6: Draconic Memories**

Eve was taking residence at Ichigo's house, due to her paranoia that Grimmjow would return to her bedroom window again in the middle of the night. She lied down on Ichigo's bed, deep in thought as to what her past was like. She jumped when she saw him come in through the door, anger spreading throughout his being.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" She asked, sitting up from where she laid. She tilted her head in curiosity, looking into his chocolate eyes. Turning away, he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Eve-chan…I'll be fine. Just a little angry at Renji for being retarded again." He grumbled, his fists clenching towards the pineapple head.

She shook her head, pushing him down on his bed as she massaged his shoulders. He smiled as she worked her hands on his shoulders, back, and neck. He was always tense and a good massage would do the trick to relax him.

Working her soft fingers over his stressed muscles, they began unwinding and settling down. His eyes were drooping, sleep taking a toll on his body. Backing up, Eve allowed him to lie down and sleep the day away. She smiled and took a walk down the block, slightly deep in thought.

"I wonder…what was my past like?" She inquired to herself, her index finger and her thumb to her chin in minor thought.

--

(Flashback)

She had just been born from the hatching of an egg. She was a small fledgling and indeed the runt of the litter. Her wings were tiny and would not allow her to fly if they didn't get any bigger. Her legs were thin and fragile, barely able to hold herself up.

Her dragon mother had a human master who took care of her when she needed assistance. They were called dragon riders and the dragon partners could have offspring every now and again. She was able to have her first litter of hatchlings, her master hoping she would provide nesting and shelter like a true dragon mother would.

Her master, Vladimir, was a tall man, lean and comprised of long black hair and dark blue eyes. He was an ingenious dragon rider who, strangely enough, was a Soul Reaper as well. His dragon, Raven, was a black dragon who had a sweet but merciless demeanor. Hope went through both of them as they gazed at each and every hatchling that lay in the security of Raven's nest.

Raven stared at Vladimir, a sad look in her violet eyes as she gestured to the small female that was the runt. Vlad knew that he had to do something in order to keep the little dragon alive. She seemed weak, frail, and tiny, all the more reason to protect her.

When she was old enough, she made it on her own. She wished her mother could come along, but her mother refused, vowing to stay with Vladimir until he has offspring or when the day she will depart from the world of the living. Eve, the name given to the small female, understood why she made that vow. As she took one last look at her mother, she began to run, leaping into the air after a couple of down beats from her wings that increased in size.

Dragons became extinct centuries ago, due to industrialization and urbanization in the areas dragons used to inhabit. She didn't give up though, dying was not an option. Seeking out a sorceress, she desired to have the ability to become a human so she could blend in with the now dominant species. She may have been the last dragon, but she had a strong will and promise. She promised her mother that she will never die.

Ultimately, a sorceress was found and the dragon made a proposal. The arrival of the dragon certainly stunned the woman, but nonetheless, she listened.

"Madam…I would like to obtain the ability to become human whenever I please. If you give me that ability, I will promise you that I will give you the location of my cave where it contains many riches."

The sorceress agreed to help Eve, after she was given the location of her treasure. She didn't disappoint and she was gifted with the ability she desired, a smile on her now-human face.

"Thank you madam…I appreciate what you have done at my request." Eve stated, the sorceress giving her clothes after receiving her fortune.

With her skill acquired, she wandered aimlessly from country to country, year after year. She intermingled with the humans, her eyes saddened as she watched her species die out. It was hard to deal with, but there was nothing she could do without her getting killed.

--

She sighed, thinking about her mother yet again. Her draconic form was a magnificent beauty. She was ebony black and her eyes were a deep violet color. Her wings were vast in size, in comparison to other dragons. Her strength was great and her flames were bright neon purple. When Eve thought about it, she is just like her mother in the peak of her life.


	7. Author's Note

Guys, I'm sorry to inform you but I put this story on hiatus. Please don't hate me or anything. D: I'm having a serious writer's block here and plus a lot has been goin' on so don't blame me if I let ya down! If ya wanna help me get it moving along, send me a message/review. It would be greatly appreciated guys!

**Stories that need to be up-to-date to meet your fanficcy-ready needs**

-Mikomi

-Heart of Pantera

Also, I'm thinking of making a story where I and maybe a few of my friends get sent into the world of Bleach! Who knows what hectic shit will happen! Like my fawning over Grimmjow and chasing him around Las Noches non stop. Aaaaah, the hilarity in it all would be unimaginable. If ya have an ideas that could include hilarity, speak now forever hold your peace!!!

Love ya! Peace!


	8. Chapter 7: No Fear

**SKG749: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it took me forever to post a new chapter! I've been having such difficulty thinking of ideas for this fanfic. I was thinking on giving up and deleting this one but since some of you like this one, I decided not to delete it. :) Now tell 'em Grimmy-kitty!**

**Grimmjow: Ugh…she doesn't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does…She doesn't own any of the songs either…now lemme the fuck go.**

**SKG749: NEVER! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! –Drags Grimmjow away on a blue leash and collar-**

**Chapter 7: No Fear**

Eve needed to have no fear. Grimmjow was attending Karakura High and she had to get rid of the fear. Ichigo was here to protect her and she could always protect herself as well. Why did she still have this fear of Grimmjow? There was no reason for it, was there? Whatever the reason, she would change it…if it's the last thing she does.

Waking up to the bright morning sun, she gazed out the window. The birds were chirping, the sun shone its golden glow on the town, and people were walking about the streets and sidewalks. 'It's the weekend' she concurred, getting up and realizing Ichigo was next to her. The night before this day, she had recalled her memories that led her up to this point in her life. She had fallen asleep next to the orange-haired teen and cuddled up next to him.

His eyes pried open, a lazy smile on his face. He was happy to see her soft features and golden locks that hung in all directions on her head.

"Good morning Eve…did you sleep well at all? Thanks to your massage…I feel great right now. Thanks a lot." He said with a grin as he sat up and stretched.

To him, it felt weird to be next to a girl who was actually a dragon in disguise. Actually, it was the weirdest thing he could ever come across in his life.

"I slept a bit better actually, Ichi-kun. Thanks for asking." She answered as she sat up and stretched as well. She was grateful that he let her stay at his house for awhile. The fear of Grimmjow had lessened since she's been there and so far that was a great thing to feel on her part.

She and Ichigo headed downstairs for breakfast, coming up with a plan for today. Eve took a seat next to the strawberry and smiled at him, her little dragon fangs making him shudder a little. He didn't know what it was about those fangs but they always made him tremble whenever he saw them.

Their breakfast with Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin consisted of pancakes, sausage, waffles, orange juice, milk, coffee (for Isshin and probably Ichigo), bacon, eggs, and of course, strawberries with whipped cream. Knowing his name meant strawberry, Ichigo laughed a bit to himself because of the strawberries on the table. His laughter ceased when he watched Eve taking a bite out of a big strawberry that was covered in whipped cream. He didn't understand why he was blushing but for some unearthly reason, his mind took it upon him to imagine Eve sucking him off with her soft peach lips that begged to be kissed by him. He immediately shook his head of the thought and continued to eat his pancakes that were dribbled in syrup. (A/N: yummy! :D)

Meanwhile…

A new Soul Reaper appeared in the world of the living, the Senkaimon closing behind her. Her green eyes scanned the area around her, a gentle wind blowing her black hair off to the side. She tucked her purple bangs behind her ear, her right eye covered by the deep violet locks. Behind her was another Soul Reaper, a male that looked exactly like Adam Gontier from Three Days Grace. He only had three blue streaks on the right side of his head, his bangs covering his right eye as well. His blue green eyes glanced at his sister, his zanpakuto safely secure at his left hip.

"Takara-chan, who or what exactly are we looking for? Soutaichou didn't specify to me why we're here." The boy complained, waving his arms around humorously.

"We're here to find quite a few things Takuto-kun. We need to locate Hitsugaya-taichou's team, uncover the whereabouts of the arrancar that's been here for quite sometime, and take the dragon into custody. We'll be here awhile…" The girl, Takara, explained, sighing as her brother complained…again.

Shunpoing to the Urahara Shōten, Takara and Takuto needed to gather the required items of their stay: gigais, school uniforms, a place to stay, money, and school book bags filled with school supplies. They could more than likely stay at Urahara's place since he loved the twins so much.

Takuto was 3rd seat in Squad 6, looking up to Renji as his idol. Unlike Rikichi, he was not annoying and he was great friends with Renji. You could mistake them for brothers by the way they act usually. He always tries to get Renji to ask out Rukia since he knows about his friend's feelings for her. It typically never works out but he hasn't given up yet.

Takara was 4th seat in Squad 11, being the only girl there, aside from Yachiru of course. Aside from her gentle tone she regularly has around others, she can be very vicious in battle. She has the fighting spirit of a wolf, making her an ideal candidate for Squad 11. Her two best friends are Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayesegawa. She always has fun with those two and they never seem to be torn apart. What she fails to notice is Ikkaku's huge crush on her. He strives to hint at it but she never picks up on it. She can be so oblivious sometimes.

Both of the twins knew only one thing about this mission: it may become very dangerous when it comes to the search of the arrancar and the capture of the dragon that's living among the living.

Over with Grimmjow…

He woke up, his eyes snapping open and shutting quickly due to the bright sunlight outside. He wasn't used to it and it bothered him because it was shining directly into his eyes. He hissed and got up to shut the blinds, lying back down after he did so. His clock went off with the radio playing. The song that played started to make him think about his guilt over his little rape incident with Eve. He was beginning to consider why he felt that way and what it was she was doing to him. He hated her for indirectly and slowly changing him without her having to do anything.

"What the hell is she doing to me…? And what the hell is this song called…? It's fucking mocking me…" He muttered as he covered his eyes with the pillow next to his head.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
This animal I have become_

Another song on the radio blared in his ears. It was more Three Days Grace and it was certainly a song he could relate to. He was wondering if this band was speaking to him in some way. He wasn't sure but he'll remind himself to look them up later on the computer.

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

Apparently it was Three Days Grace's hour and another song was showing up to play itself.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you'll understand_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you'll understand_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

He shut off the radio by unplugging it. He hated it officially, believing it was mocking him. It was surprising he didn't chuck it against a wall yet. Maybe he didn't want to destroy it. Who knows?

With Ichigo, Eve, and Co.

They all showed up at Urahara's and they were surprised to see 2 Goth kids about 18 or 20 standing in the shop. Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika immediately recognized them and hurried over to them. Renji gave Takuto a man hug and Ikkaku and Yumichika gave Takara the biggest hug they could muster. She was happy to see her two goofball buddies and Takuto was glad to see Renji in one piece.

Everyone settled down in the shop for some lunch and tea, Eve and Takuto enjoying some Yu-Gi-Oh in Italian. Don't ask. They could understand Italian very well as well as Takara. It baffled the others though, being as they knew Japanese and all. The Italian opening theme for Yu-Gi-Oh started to play and Eve, Takuto, and Takara joined in with singing it together.

Something didn't seem right because of the heavy reiatsu in the air. Everyone seemed to stop and notice. Ichigo and some of his friends ran outside to find out what was going on and to their surprise; it was Grimmjow in his Espada form, looking around for Eve. He wanted to have his way with her fully but would his guilt get in the way this time? He wasn't sure but he was damn well going to find out one way or the other.

"Where the hell is the dragon?" He growled as he stared at the ground, looking for his pray…

Ichigo could only hope she wouldn't come outside and be snatched away by his rival and the predator of a gentle dragon…

"Eve…" He muttered, grabbing his Soul Reaper badge, "don't come outside…" Then the fight began to ensue...

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I'm just super duper lazy but I finally got some inspiration! XD Hope you like it and I hope it was worth the wait for you all!**


End file.
